


【翻譯】魔王還是瑪其朵 Caught Between the Devil and the Macchiato

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Coffee Shop, M/M, Protective Big Brother, Shovel Talk, philosophical conversations
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西出門喝杯咖啡。老大決定該是時候聊聊了。魔王完全不嚇人，沒有撂狠話。
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642
Kudos: 1





	【翻譯】魔王還是瑪其朵 Caught Between the Devil and the Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught Between the Devil and the Macchiato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469146) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

> 作者註：
> 
> 時間是在伊格西與梅林在一起之後，再稍微往後了一些－不過別擔心，那些空白的片段會補上的。

伊格西愛梅林。

非常。

像是非常的非常。

但那傢伙正在重新整理他的書架，發誓他會清出二十本書捐給帕西佛提供免費法扶的庇護所。而不管他對他的惡魔有多少的愛與支持，那都無法讓伊格西在那時候繼續待在屋裡。他抓起他的筆電，用它向幾個街區外的咖啡店訂位。他聽見梅林在作出對某幾本愛情小說放開手的最終決定時悲痛的哭嚎。

伊格西快速滾過pinterest上的古典男士時尚廣告，因為他自己現在就是那其中一員了。但他有了幾個櫥窗展示的靈感，不過需要先做點研究。哈利給了他越來越多櫥窗擺設的自由，他也有個如何擺設百年的金士曼櫥窗的想法，但還那還沒能在他腦海中完全定型。再加上他還是有點擔心梅林。他真的不需要放棄他的書的，但帕西佛開口問了而哈利又擺出那表情，那個拜託讓帕西佛快樂好讓他喜歡我的表情，於是梅林有如快時尚的頂端般分崩離析了。

伊格西現在是個對快速時尚有著強烈負面意見的人了。是十六歲時的他不會懂的人。他喝著咖啡埋頭研究著，好吧還是抬頭確定一下他家的方向沒有冒出煙來，就在那時他注意到那傢伙。

操，他真閃耀動人的好看。正對著伊格西微笑著。

「嘿？」伊格西邊拔掉一邊耳機邊問。「有什麼事嗎？」那男人微笑，伊格西幾乎忘了呼吸。嚴格來說他看過更帥的人，也不乏有英俊的男人定時去他們的店，但是這個人。令人移不開視線。他只想得出這樣的形容了。伊格西微笑回去，不認為自己有辦法不微笑回去。「你需要用插座？」

「不，店裡坐滿了，希望能用一塊小圓餅賄賂你，讓我跟你坐同一桌？」他抬高一個裝了幾塊餅乾的盤子。

伊格西朝店裡四處看了看，還有三張空的桌子。「呃......」他指著。

「那桌有小仙子，另一桌是幽靈，然後第三桌的太陽會曬死人，」那男人靠向他，用雀躍的語氣說著，完全地閃閃動人叫人移不開視線。「你不想要我去打擾其他任何一個好人的對吧？」

「老兄，你的搭訕我心領了，但不如你就去那張有著殺人陽光的桌子？」伊格西點了下頭，準備把耳機重新戴上。如果是幾年前，伊格西會義無反顧地爬到那男人身上去。但現在他有梅林了，那張漂亮臉蛋與尖銳的笑容，跟他的那個無助的惡魔比起來？沒得比。

「但你相信我說的小仙子與幽靈？」

「朋友的屋子鬧鬼，而且在這世上還見過比小仙子更詭異的東西，」伊格西回答。「聽著，你是在搭訕，抱歉我已經有對象了。但那段瞎扯蛋我挺欣賞的。祝你下次好運。」當那男人自顧自地坐下時伊格西繃緊了身體。「抱歉？我很有禮貌地說了滾開，現在我真的要說操你的滾蛋了。」

「可是伊格西，我們該是時候聊聊了。」

「我應該要驚訝你知道我的名字嗎？我不時就會來這，塞個十塊錢給店員就能知道了。」伊格西闔上筆電，小心地將它放進包內。「你他媽的非常(pretty)－」

「嗷～謝謝你呀伊格西，」他的笑容是那麼地快樂且誠摯。「由你來說真是意義重大。」

「你現在更他媽的噁心了，所以我要走了。回家去，找我男朋友。你不准跟著我，因為我不想揍你。」

「噢我知道你住在哪，」那男人呻吟。「那讓我聽起來就像最糟的那種跟蹤狂了對吧？我真抱歉。我徹底搞砸了。還有噢，他們的機器正要發出全世界最難聽的噪音了，不想要聽見。」他揮了一下手，伊格西看著整家咖啡廳就這麼差不多是凍住了。他看見杯子在前往一個人的嘴的半路上停下，現在他能看見第一張桌子邊的小仙子們，定住的，兩人都又怒又怕地看著這個搭訕伊格西的男人。他看向窗外，整個世界都還在移動。就只有這間咖啡廳沒在動。「只是借用了一小點的時間與空間，沒什麼大不了。」

「當然，」伊格西只是聳聳肩。「倫敦有著很多一小點的時間。沒事。」

「看看，就是這個，這就是為什麼你是特別的，」那男人坐下。他將裝了小圓餅的盤子推向伊格西，在伊格西沒有拿起任何一塊的意思時微微嘟起嘴。「你非常擅長隨遇而安。我喜歡那樣的人。」

「而我喜歡一個不是人的人，所以你就讓這一小點的時間繼續前進怎麼樣。」

「再一分鐘，」他同意。「我應該要自我介紹一下。」

「大概，不過懷疑你會說實話。」

「不，你看，謊言很無聊。我只闡述事實。那或許遊走在邊緣，但謊言？我把那留給其他人。」他拿起一塊餅乾。「就像你那個不是人的人。」

伊格西從口袋掏出一條懷錶鍊，高舉在那男人的頰邊。「你是來帶梅林回家的？因為我只要把這按到你的皮膚裡，就能直接把你送回去，再也無法上來。」

「哈利把那交給你用來保護梅林，是嗎？他們總是照看著彼此。不過是我給那一小塊金屬加上魔法的，所以那對我沒有用。」

那讓伊格西愣了一下。因為哈利說過這是個禮物。一個強大的，只有唯一的那人製作得出來的禮物。伊格西咧嘴，將它按上那男人的臉頰。

「我真的很喜歡你，伊格西，」那完全無效。「而我必須要道歉，有好些人試著堅持梅林必須回家。我保證我會解決這問題的。他放假的期間我們沒問題的。我是說當然啦，有他在主持時事情是運作的比較順利。但那傢伙有大概......四百多年沒休假了吧？他應得的，不管那些人怎麼想。」

伊格西把鏈條收回口袋裡。他們就只是瞪著彼此，在那間凍結的咖啡店裡。伊格西繃緊全身，那男人微笑。「他們就只是叫你老大(Boss)，或者 老大(The Boss)。我該叫你什麼？」

「看你想叫我什麼，我有很多名字。挺無所謂的，老實說。」他喝了口咖啡。「噢這真是個好地方，難怪你會來這。你知道的，我們事實上沒有創造咖啡。或是毒品。完全是靠你們自己搞出來的。我真愛人類。」

「真的？你愛人類？」

「當然，」他果斷地答道。「你看，你們是那麼地容易預測同時又完全地無法預測。看著實在好玩。」

「怎麼，你就像看電視一樣看著人類？」

「不，我看電視就像電視，」他咯咯笑了一會。「想知道我們創造出了什麼嗎？」

「真人實境秀吧，呿，」伊格西說。

「哈！不對，你看你是想對了方向，但那還是你們這些傢伙自己創的。你準備好了？」他比劃著：「我不能很確定的跟你說是外星人造了這個－但就...如果...人類真的能造出這個嗎？在那時候，當我們幾乎沒有現代工具能使用時？」他繼續笑著。「外星人節目、鯊魚週、大腳怪節目？那都是我們。你知道馬拉松播放那些時我們能創造多少怠惰嗎？超讚。真的讚。」

「好吧，但是鯊魚，是真的。大腳怪，不是真的。外星人？有待商榷。」

「外星人方面我幫不上忙，」他聳聳肩。「不過大腳怪是真的。」

「屁啦。」

「這個嘛，算是真的？我是說大腳怪、獨角獸、龍、我們。如果有足夠的人相信一件事，不會讓那變得有那麼一點真實？我是說嘿我們現在在這對吧？我是真的因為我教導人類們我的事，又或是我是真的因為人們需要有個人去責怪：『是撒旦讓我這麼做的』？」他啃了幾口餅乾。

「如果你不是真的，那梅林也不是，而他感覺該死的非常真實。」

「或許這一切是你所擁有的一個巨大的妄想？」

「看，你是用問句說的。如果你說的是實話，那就會是個敘述句。但你喜歡實話，就像梅林。你說過的。」

「你有在聽，比大部分的人還要擅長。喜歡你這一點，再加上那靈魂。嗚喔如果我有興趣，我會有興趣的。」

「與一個惡魔有著肉體關係沒有玷污我的靈魂？」伊格西必須承認這一直令他很好奇，而梅林不會回答這個的。

「不會，」老大對他微笑。「你看，如果那是為了提升力量、為了控制他、為了其他千百萬種的理由，當你死後你都會落到他的職責下。但你愛著。你愛他，那麼的多那麼的純粹，讓你的靈魂甚至更加閃亮。老家裡有許多嗅聞著你腳跟的，想要嚐上一口，但接著他們記起那個可憐的惡魔寶寶的事，退了回去。」

「說得好像我會背叛梅林，」伊格西哼了一聲。「你的眼睛在旋轉。」

「這是我的模樣，」他回道。「我是說是把翅膀藏起來了，但從未轉變。應該要有懲罰的，當困在地獄裡時應該要把我天使的模樣留在上頭，但呃？我想那沒如上帝的願運作，又或許有，只是我還沒搞懂。」他往前靠了一點：「想要看看翅膀們嗎？它們超級漂亮。」

「你整個人都很漂亮。」

「你嘴真甜。」

眨眼之間，一層層的翅膀填滿了整個咖啡店，撕裂了屋頂，那景象將驚嘆與恐懼填滿伊格西。「讚，」不過他只說了這個。

「難怪梅林會這麼喜歡你，」老大把翅膀收了起來，建築看起來跟原本一模一樣。「現在，我打賭你正在思考我是如何到上面來的。」

「操他的孩之寶？」那惡魔有著全世界最他媽可愛的帶著酒窩的咯咯笑，那太令人混亂。伊格西看著他努力止住笑聲。

「不是，那其實真的不該有用的，但你的靈魂，還有梅林的芯，我猜它們就是命運。那實在很浪漫。美夢部門正在計畫把那基礎想法植入一位作家的腦袋。幾年後梅林就能讀到一個非常模糊地重述他的戀愛的故事了。一個小驚喜，所以噓，別告訴他好嗎？你我之間的秘密？」

「好啊，我想跟路西法之間擁有一兩個小秘密不是問題的。」伊格西吞嚥：「不，不像。」

「不像秘密？」

「不是，抱歉，你看起來實在不像個路西法。」

「人們總是讓電影裡的我看起來老一些，到底為什麼？」他不屑地哼了一聲：「是說你知道我最喜歡哪個版本的我嗎？」

「他媽的一點頭緒都沒有。」

「有三個並列第一。伊莉莎白赫莉(Elizabeth Hurley)、提姆柯瑞(Tim Curry)，還有唐老鴨卡通裡每一次出現在他肩膀上的天使與惡魔。」

「酷，」伊格西看著他。「聽著，魔王，不那感覺太正式又不正式。」好煩。「你真的沒有偏好的名字嗎？」

「我有，但你會自己想出來的，又或者不會。」老大彈了下手指，他們的咖啡杯重新被填滿。「低咖啡因，再多喝一杯咖啡的話我會過嗨的。」

「你可以去見梅林，或是哈利。」

「或是堤兒蒂，我知道，但你是我在這的原因。」

「誰？」

「你還沒見過她，別擔心。時間線，我能看見許多的未來與過去，不同的道路，有些混亂糾纏，都是因為你們這些傢伙好玩的自由意志。」

「哈利與梅林跳下是因為自由意志。」

「是的。」

伊格西意識到老大微笑的模樣與他想著黛西時相同。「你愛他們。」

「我當然愛他們了，他們是我的寶貝兄弟。我最好的士兵，我最好的員工，我最好的一切。」

伊格西眨了眨眼睛：「噢、我、的－」

「別說出他的名，每次我上來小小拜訪一下時他都氣噗噗的。」

「你是來撂狠話警告我的(give me the shovel talk)。對吧？」

「嗯哼不然還有誰會這麼做？」老大望著他。「你對他們而言只是一閃而過的小插曲。在他們所見過與經手過的那一切中的一個人類？你是木星大的沙灘裡的一顆沙粒。你什麼都不是，一個好的靈魂，沒錯，但至今以來存在億萬個。但是你，在所有的人類，在所有存在過的生物當中，是那一個得到梅林注意的。他甚至沒注意到暴龍！那是我們有史以來最好的作品耶！」

「可是你們墮下是因為......」伊格西閉上眼。「天堂與其他的領域時間運作的方式，與這裡不一樣。」

「做得好(Good boy)，而且老實說，我不認為我能有辦法解釋，就算我嘗試。數學啊，老兄，超討厭。」

「代數是你們那些混帳搞出來的。」

「不，又一次的是你們自己。你們的自由意志有時候也是會搞出些狗屎東西的。」

「那你們的研發部門都做了什麼？我是說你們當然要對希特勒與拿破崙之類的事負責對吧？」該死的為什麼老大看起來那麼悲傷。「你們必須要是吧？對吧？還有......」

「對不起，伊格西，我們......給人們設下陷阱，沒錯。我們也絕對創造出一堆糟糕的狗屎玩意。當然我們創造了人生遊戲，和鑽石畫，而它們都很好玩，但沒錯我們的確在芥子毒氣的創造上推了一把，哈利用他的老二造成了法國大革命，而梅林或許有在搞砸羅馬帝國中摻進一腳。但任何一個說過『是撒旦讓我那麼做的』？都是他們自己。有部愚蠢無聊的電影喜歡這句關於我的台詞，讓它傳遍世界。靠著混蛋凱文史貝西，那個絕對會落到梅林部門的傢伙。但這完全是『撒旦最偉大的惡作劇是讓人們相信他不是真的。』」老大張開雙臂：「我就在這，伊格西。從不躲藏，而當人們做錯事時，是他們做出那個選擇的。我沒讓任何一位獨裁者做出那些爛事。那是你們人類所擁有的偉大天賦。那都是你們，我們只是在那之後的清潔工。」

「所以，最糟的迪恩，都是他自己？」

「技術上來說，當他九歲在角落那家店偷竊時，我們引走了店員的注意。但是他做的選擇，在那之後每一次都是他自己的選擇。」

「我不知道那是更好還是更糟。」

「答案介於兩者之間，我發現。四處都是選擇，有時我們會設下一些吸引人的，但總歸是選擇。」老大望著他。「你正建立著一個有趣的家庭，伊格西，很快地每一個人都將面臨許多的選擇。」

「你設下選擇是想要我們失敗，還是成功？」

「選擇，伊格西，但如果這有幫助的話，我認為你們會做出正確的那些選擇。」他喝完了他的咖啡。「現在，對了。我一直在研究。所以讓我揮個拳頭吧。」煙霧、火焰、灰燼，開始填滿整間咖啡店，老大的美貌逐漸太過銳利令伊格西雙眼刺痛無法直視。伊格西這輩子感受過最疼痛的每一種疼痛充滿他的心臟。「如果你傷害梅林，我會毀了你。」那話語在伊格西的頭裡迴盪，他的鼻子開始流血。眨眼之間一切回復原狀。「噢我的老天鵝啊，我有點太大力了。」老大匆忙跑向小仙子從她背上扯下一對翅膀，將一片按上伊格西的鼻子，另一片壓住他的雙眼。「好了，這應該能讓你的大腦不融化掉。」

「操的搞什麼，你剛剛把一隻小仙子的翅膀給拔了！」伊格西怒瞪著他。「老兄，那很不OK欸。」

「那是隻小仙子，他們是比我整個有錢白男摧毀部門還要蠢的蠢蛋。」

伊格西看著那男人，後者完全不覺得自己做的事有什麼不對，但伊格西猜老大永遠不會覺得自己有什麼不對。「我很可能會傷害他，因為一段關係就是這樣。你看過我們，你知道就算是最好的愛情不時都還是會搞砸。但他們將它修復。我們會修復的，直到最後。」

「一顆沙粒，」老大搖搖頭。「你是有史以來最閃耀的一顆沙粒。」

「你回家前會去跟梅林和哈利說聲嗨的對吧？他們超級超級想念你。他們是很快樂沒錯，但他們想念你。像是兄弟，像是同事？沒辦法解釋是哪種想念，但他們想念。」

「我真的不該打擾他們，這是他們的休假。」

「喂，你不能跑來幾乎融掉我的大腦後連一聲嗨都不說吧，搞啥？你們在底下一點禮貌都沒有嗎？」

「沒了哈利就沒有了。」

「為什麼你不叫他們另一個名字？真正的那個？」

他微笑，媽的他長得真的很漂亮。「因為哈利和梅林就是他們現在真正的名字。並且恐怕我是要稍微地無禮一次了。但或許會再次來訪。我喜歡你，這真好玩！」

「這有好一點了，尼克。」伊格西回道，然後眨了眨眼。「我為什麼叫你尼克？」

「有些人曾稱我作老尼克(Old Nick)，」老大咧嘴。「不是我最喜歡的名字，不過我喜歡那從你口中說出的感覺。我們可以就用那個。你要知道，奇怪的是你把我最好的都蒐集到手了，各種意外的。我最好的操人者、我最好的折磨者、我最好的談判寶寶，和我最好的發明家。是因為你？還是因為偶然？」

「我只認識兩個惡魔，尼克。」

「很快地你會見到更多個的，」他微笑。「你不錯。也很可愛。梅林回應你的召喚是個好選擇。」

「我強迫了他。」

「有嗎？自由意志，親愛的男孩，讓各種有趣的事情發生。要小心對待。我對你期望很高的，你要知道。」

「操，尼克，說點不那麼嚇人的東西好嗎。」

老大靠向他：「那樣的話還有什麼好玩的呢？」他吹著口哨離開咖啡店，時間回復到原本的模樣，義式咖啡機的確發出了惱人的噪音。他不再能看到小仙子與幽靈了。但他仍然對著小仙子的方向無聲地說了抱歉，然後匆忙離開了咖啡店。他看向手機，看起來不像有少了一小時還什麼的。時間確實來到該到的時間，好像沒有在稍早的那時候停了下來。

伊格西打了個顫，他朝周圍看了看。世界看起來一如往昔。他猜應該是那樣。他是惡魔的愛人，另一個惡魔最好的朋友。與他們的老大見了面不會改變太多什麼的。

他思考著那些選擇，還有另外兩隻惡魔。伊格西趕忙回到家，探頭進屋子：「寶貝，你還好嗎？」

「不好。」從樓上傳來的回答。

伊格西把他的袋子留在門邊然後上樓去。梅林在那間被他們改造成書房的臥房裡，痛苦地緊抓著一個環保購物袋。「噢寶貝，我跟你說過了，你不需要把那些書送出去的。」

「哈利向我保證了會給我買更多，如果我送出它們的話。而我甚至也沒那麼喜歡這幾本。這些我不會讀超過三遍。做公益。」梅林把那袋子揪得更緊了。「這是女人們在她們的孩子離開家去讀大學時的心情。你知道這能幫助他們完成他們的潛能，但你就只是想要把他們破碎的脊椎放在架上好能永遠看著它們。」

「所以就算了吧，寶貝，」伊格西坐到他身旁的地板上。「我們能給那庇護所買書。去那間二手書店給他們買一堆。」

「哈利向我保證的是有親筆簽名的版本。」

「噢那麽好吧，」伊格西親吻梅林的頭頂，慢慢地將那袋子從他手中扯出。「好了。我就把這拿去給帕西佛，然後買點咖喱回來如何。」

「去吧，跑快點，在我把它們從你身上刨回來之前。」

「我真愛你，寶貝。」

「我也愛你。出門逃避我的焦慮的咖啡好喝嗎？」

「我出門是因為我需要咖啡，所以我們出門了。」

「不我們沒有。」

伊格西親吻他的頭頂。「不，我們沒有。我很快回來，」他說，不想直接回答那問題。

「我想要印度咖哩雞。」

「好的。」然後伊格西或許會在路上逛間書店，也給梅林挑份禮物。

伊格西帶著輕快的腳步離開了屋子。今天對他們家來說是個大日子，梅林送出書，伊格西與老大見面。他想他要買點蒜香印度烤餅來配咖喱，還要買點印度炸蔬菜。他經過了一間手工藝店，櫥窗上展示著一幅完成的鑽石畫，操的還是最後的晚餐。「噢，我賭尼克會超愛這幅的。」伊格西發誓他聽見了老大的咯咯笑聲，但他決定當作沒聽到。

他沒有守護天使。

他有魔王看著他。

還有誰可以這麼說呢？

  
  



End file.
